


Lolita (ON HIATUS)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: "Age Play" lol, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Age Play, Angst, Ashton is 25, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dark, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Luke is 15, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Psychological Horror, Name-Calling, Obsessive Behavior, Panties, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, but some people might say it is so, it really isn't, it's a very dark story, proceed with caution please, the watersports are mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how will we blur the lines between Love and Manipulation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :) i got the idea for this story a couple weeks ago when i was going through some of my old books and i saw one of my favorite books called 'Lolita' by Vladimir Nabokov. i always found the story and the concept and the psycology behind it all so thought provoking. anyway, this story is somewhat based off it.
> 
> a warning to some readers though: this story may be triggering. it's about an extremely abusive and manipulative relationship. one person in the relationship has a lot of power over the other. i'm in no way romanticizing this topic, i am merely telling a story.
> 
> but if you are triggered by these things, or if they make you uncomfortable, either don't read this story or be extremely careful
> 
> i just want everyone to stay safe
> 
> love you guys v much xx
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DO NOT steal or copy any part of my work under any circumstances. do not post my work and pass it off as your own. do not translate and repost without my permission. i worked very hard on this fic and it would piss me the fuck off to have something i put so much effort into stolen

_Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Lo-lee-ta: the tip of the tongue taking a trip of three steps down the palate to tap, at three, on the teeth. Lo. Lee. Ta._

 

 

He was almost nude the first time Ashton saw him. His pale, adolescently lanky body sprawled over a beach towel, clad in only a pair of lacy women's panties, a rose blossom pink. Milky skin glowing from the unforgiving light of the sun. He was small, gracefully petite. A soft, prettily sized bum. Willowy. Prominent collarbones, a gap in his thighs. Slender hips, slender waist, tiny wrists that a watch wouldn't grip onto.

 

 

His hands were the size of someone _young_. Exceedingly, limitlessly, explicitly young. They were soft, he could even tell from a distance. He always knew what soft, inexperienced hands looked like.

 

 

His hair was blonde, the color of the sand and lemons, the cherubic hue of innocence. His locks were long in some places, short in others, falling onto his forehead and curling around his ears and the base of his neck.

 

 

His lips were full, the color of cotton candy, and he imagined they'd be just as soft and pillowy. His eyebrows were upturned, furrowed in shyness and naivety at no one in particular. _Beautiful._

 

 

He seemed to be looking for something. Ashton never knew what the boy was looking for. Maybe friends? Maybe answers? It was something he didn't waste his time in caring.

 

 

He knew he wanted the boy, wanted his innocence and childlike curiosity. He wanted something to manipulate, something to corrupt. Something to be his obedient, idealistic little thing. Someone to play that part.

 

 

He wanted other things too. He wanted that petite body, those slender thighs to wrap around his waist, those bijou hands running the soft fingertips down his back, clawing the deeply tanned skin.

 

 

He wanted those plump, sinful lips, wrapped around his cock while he choked, asking for instruction. He wanted those watery blue eyes to flutter and bubble with tears of pain and ecstasy as he entered him, wanted those rosy cheeks blushing twice more, the skin heating up.

 

 

He wanted to hear the sounds his pretty little mouth made, high pitched whimpers expected from a body so small. Breathy, jagged, broken pants, unsure of how to feel.

 

 

 _God_ he wanted it so much. To tear away every fiber of innocence from his pure, ripe body.

 

 

He wanted to pervert him, degrade him, corrupt him in every sense of the word. He knew he could. People like him were easily swayed. Trusting to a fault. Always seeing the best in people.

 

 

He wasn't supposed to be there. The area was closed off, abandoned by the city. It may have been a popular spot once, he could almost feel the nostalgic laughs coming from friends daring each other to dive into the waves. Sneak a joint or two, some of mom and dad's liquor.

 

 

Ashton smirked as he started away from the secluded area, licking his lips and tucking his hair behind his ears. He knew what he was going to do now. This was going to be so _easy_.

 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

 

He saw the boy again, about two days later, in between the afternoon and the evening. The air was a little cold, chilly enough to be brisk but not enough to be wearing anything more than a light jacket.

 

 

But the boy was wearing a fluffy beanie, faded and blue, and a grey knit scarf, hastily wrapped around his neck, stuffed into a fitted hoodie that really showed off how petite his frame was.

 

 

His cheeks were flushing from the cold and his lips were parted, staring and analyzing everyone who walked past him. People watcher.

 

 

His eyes fluttered open as he caught Ashton staring at him shamelessly, his head cocking to the side sweetly. He blinked and gave the older man a soft smile with the subtle nip of his lips. Beautiful.

 

 

“Hello.” He said, his even voice more delicate and vulnerable than Ashton thought it would be, leaking with innocence and childlike curiosity. _He practically is a child_ the older man thought, silently hoping he wasn’t too _too_ young. Not that it ever stopped him when he really wanted something though.

 

 

“Hi, I’m Ashton. Irwin.” He said, smiling widely, letting his dimples show and his eyes crinkle. A trustworthy look. The blonde boy giggled softly, the cutest sound the older man had ever heard.

 

 

“Is it Ashton? Or Irwin?” He questioned, a coy raise of his eyebrow. The older man chuckled, shutting his eyes easily and relaxing his shoulders. The type of gesture that made you look causal. Genuine.

 

 

“It’s Ashton. Irwin is my last name.”

 

 

The blonde boy nodded softly, like he was confirming something and the curly haired man noticed the boy’s lower lip was quivering slightly, shivering a little from the unforgiving air of Chicago. It was called the windy city for a reason.

 

 

“My name’s Luke Hemmings.” He said assuredly, almost as if he was making sure he pronounced his own name correctly. He gave the older man a blushy smile, and his eyes sparkled and _fuck_ Luke was an ocean and Ashton wanted to swim deep.

 

 

“So, Luke what’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here in the cold?” He asked with a gentle smile and the blue eyed boy’s breath visibly hitched.

 

 

“I-I uh…my parents kicked me out of the house…” Ashton’s ears perked up at this statement. This was almost too easy. He didn’t notice the small sniffling sounds coming from the blonde sitting on the cool, metal bench beneath him.

 

 

“That’s awful, love. Why would they do something like that?” He asked, furrowing his brows and softening his voice in some sort of false form of concern.

 

 

“They got mad at me…I think my brother Jack told them I like boys, a-and I don’t know how he knew because I never told him! But…I was gonna stay at my friends Calum’s house but he’s out with his family and they won’t be home until late tonight. So I’m just…staying here until then.” He said quietly, like he was embarrassed of admitting what happened. He sniffled softly as he bowed his head, and Ashton saw his oceany blue eyes start to get watery. He hiccuped loudly and wiped at his eyes, hiding his face from the older man.

 

 

“Oh, Luke don’t cry.” He said softly, cupping his soft cheeks and caressing the warm skin with his thumb. “I don’t like to see pretty boys cry.”

 

 

The blonde boy shook his head and pouted, whispering a small _sorry_.

 

 

“If you don’t have anywhere to stay, you can hang out at my house before your friend gets home.”

 

 

Luke eyes lit up, a smile brighter than any sun forming on his house.

 

 

“You’d really do that?” He asked, standing up from the rusty bench, having to look up because Ashton was so much taller than him.

 

 

“Of course. It’s not a big deal.” He said and the younger boy let out a soft sigh and Ashton had to clench his fists together because it closely resembled a whimper.

 

 

“How old are you, Luke?” He said finally, trying to keep the easy smile on his face, trying not to look at the blue eyed boy like he was a slab of meat.

 

 

“’M fifteen.” He said, his voice sweet and smooth like caramel and the older man almost visibly licked his lips. This was so wrong. He almost felt guilty. But the feelings remorse never lasted long for him. He wasn’t even sure if what he felt could be described as remorse. It was almost like he _forced_ himself to feel a little remorse, tricking himself so he could feel a little less fucked up.

 

 

“I’m twenty-five. So just a little older than you.” He said with a chuckle. Luke smiled softly and Ashton noticed a dimple cutting into one of his cheeks. He looked like an angel.

 

 

“Luke do you want to get some coffee before we go? You look a little cold.” The blonde boy shrugged, pursing his lips like he was thinking of something.

 

 

“I don’t think I’m allowed to drink coffee.” He whispered, like it was something to hide. The older man rolled his eyes playfully and glanced at his watch quickly.

 

 

“I think we can make an exception this time, love. C’mon, I know a really nice place.”

 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

 

“What’s the coffee shop called?” The blonde boy said as he leaned against the freshly cleaned windows of Ashton’s car. His breath was fogging up the glass, and he was glad he wasn’t outside anymore because he started to see tiny droplets of rain falling on the crowded streets.

 

 

“It’s the Bridgeport coffee shop, the one on Morgan Street. They make the best cappuccino.” The older man said absentmindedly. Bridgeport really was his favorite coffee shop. He only wanted to give the best to Luke.

 

 

The blonde boy nodded softly and stared at the raindrops on the car window again, watching at them race down the glass. He really wanted the one on the right to win. He caught a glance of the older man next to him, hazel eyes fixated on the slippery road, golden locks tucked behind his ears. He couldn’t help but smile. He was the handsomest, sweetest stranger he’d ever met.

 

 

He did always remember his mom warning him not to talk to strangers, how you couldn’t trust just anyone on the street. But he knew Ashton wasn’t like that. Ashton was sweet and handsome and was nice enough to let Luke stay at his house until he could go to Calum’s house. What sort of bad person did that?

 

 

Sure, he’d just met the older man; he really had no way of knowing he was a serial killer or not. But he had such a nice smile, and his voice was so gentle and his eyes were so sparkly. Luke remembered hearing something about being able to tell someone’s true intentions by looking in their eyes. And the only things that he saw in Ashton’s eyes were caring and concern and empathy. How could someone like that be bad?

 

 

He let his cheek rest on the window, the cold air stimulating his warm skin. He always liked that feeling. Warm against cold. It always made him feel like some sort of word he didn’t know.

 

 

“We’re here baby.” Ashton mumbled as he switched off the engine in the car, pulling the keys out. His glance shifted to the blonde next to him, he cheeks heavily red.

 

 

“B-baby?” He questioned, his lips parted, plump and pink as ever.

 

 

“Oh I’m sorry. I won’t call you that if you don’t like it.” The older man said calmly, eternally panicking, hoping he didn’t mess everything up.

 

 

“N-no…I like it.” He said softly, chewing on his bottom lip, the sharp little teeth making an impression. “No one’s ever called me that before.”

 

 

The curly haired man clenched his jaw tightly, resisting the urge to take Luke right then and there, strip everything from him, feel his tiny body melt in his touch, becoming completely compliant. Letting out whimpers of pleasure and pain, soft puffs of hot breath coming from his pretty little mouth, fogging up the windows.

 

 

“Okay baby. C’mon, let’s go inside.” He said, opening his own door, and then walking to the other side of the car to open Luke’s door, forever polite. If his dad taught him one thing, it was how to be a gentleman.

 

 

The blonde boy smiled at him, showing one dimple and jumped out of Ashton’s SUV, his knees buckling a little because the car was so high up. He remembered seeing the same car somewhere else before, just in a different color. Was it called a g wagon? He couldn’t recall.

 

 

He almost skipped his way to the door of the coffee shop, wanting to get away from the rain quickly. The wet, bone chilling air always made his cheeks turn too pink, and he didn’t really like that. But other people seemed to like it. They always said it was so cute.

 

 

He followed Ashton inside the coffee shop aimlessly, taking in the sounds of espresso machines dripping into tiny cups, the subtle hiss of steaming milk. The slightly bitter, earthy smell of the coffee and the sickly sweet smell of caramel. It was warm inside, chock full of people and their dates or friends, studying on laptops, or just pretending to study. He decided he liked the coffee shop, even thought he’d never been to one besides starbucks.

 

 

He peered upwards at the menu, squinting at the large variety of drinks and biting the inside of his cheek, trying to decipher the almost foreign language of coffee. He looked at Ashton hopefully, and saw the older man was already ordering, so he decided on cafe mocha, because he thought that had chocolate or something in it. He really did like chocolate.

 

 

“What do you want to drink baby.” The older man said, holding a worn leather wallet and pulling out a few bills.

 

 

“I want a mocha, I think. That has chocolate right? And is it sweet?” He question, and Ashton chuckled softly, a light, easy sound.

 

 

“Yeah, it has chocolate. And it’s sweet, but not as sweet as you.” He said with a wink of his hazel eyes and the blonde wanted cry because Ashton was so nice!

 

 

“Go find a spot for us while I pay, baby.” The older man said and Luke nodded rapidly, walking over to a table by the window so he could watch the rain and all the people and their sometimes funny looking umbrellas outside.

 

 

He adjusted the tightness of his fluffy scarf before discarding the thing all together onto the table. It was getting a little too warm in there, and the thing _was_ a little itchy. He stared out the window for a while, thinking about nothing and everything, tapping his delicate fingers on the table, liking the soft _clickclick_ sound his nails made.

 

 

Ashton returned a few minutes later with their drinks, Luke’s in a small porcelain cup with a thin handle on the side that looked comically small with the older man’s long, thick fingers looped into it. There was foamy, steaming milk on top of it; chocolate syrup drizzled into a swirly pattern. It looked so pretty, Luke almost didn’t want to drink it.

 

 

“Thank you Ashton.” The blue eyed boy said when the older man handed him the drink, whispering to him to be careful because it was hot. He wrapped his small hands around the cup, the sleeves of his hoodie covering them halfway as he sipped lightly.

 

 

He fluttered his eyes shut and let out a small sigh of contentment. The drink was so warm and chocolaty and just a little bitter _oh_ it was perfect. He hummed as he sipped again, not even noticing the milk foam above his lip.

 

 

“Baby, you have something on your face.” The older man said, smiling as he sipped at his own cup of cappuccino. The blue eyed boy wiped his hand across his lips hastily, moving his tongue around, trying to lick off the milk.

 

 

“Still there, love.” Ashton said as he leaned over, close to the blonde’s face and wiped the remaining milk foam away with his finger, subtly caressing Luke’s baby-soft lips with his thumb.

 

 

“All gone now.”

 

 

Ashton smiled at him and Luke smiled back, a little embarrassed. Beautiful and delicate. Trusting and inexperienced. _My beautiful little lolita_.

 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

Ashton took the long way home because he wanted to admire Luke's soft, sleepy features as he closed his eyes and opened them back up every few minutes, drifting in and out of slumber. He really didn't know how anyone could fall asleep so easily, but he didn't waste his time caring. It wasn't like Luke would be getting any real sleep tonight.

 

 

He switched the radio station from pop to the soft, atmospheric sounds of the 1975, letting the nectary base notes and the light synth sounds envelope his ears. He always liked listening to the 1975. Especially before he was going to do something.

 

 

He shook the blonde's shoulder lightly when they pulled up into the driveway of his house. The light of afternoon was still lingering above the roof, but it would be gone soon, replaced by the stars. His favorite time.

 

 

He helped the sleepy boy out of the high car, making sure he didn't trip. He didn't want Luke to be bruised up. He wanted him pretty and soft and unmarked by nothing else. He almost cooed at the sight of the blue eyed boy, eyes half closed and tiny hands rubbing them, forming into little fists. _God_ he was so small. He'd look tiny underneath him.

 

 

He thought for a second as the younger boy walked slowly up to the door, thought about how fucked up this whole situation was. He knew what he was going to do soon, he already knew the first time he saw the boy. He knew he put on a fake act at the coffee shop, he knew he was a bad person for what he was about to do, but he didn't care. He had absolutely no remorse, didn't even think about how it would ruin Luke. Maybe he did care a little, in a small sense of the word, but those feelings were overshadowed and absolutely drowned by his desires.

 

 

"You have a really nice house, Ashton." The blonde said as he stood in front of the older man's door, waiting for him to unlock it. Ashton smiled at him softly and opened the door to his house, flicking the lights on and kicking off his boots. Luke did the same, tossing his shoes on the rack and following Ashton to the living room.

 

 

The house wasn't very big, but it looked comfortable and lived-in in the best way. The couch looked plush, pillows stacked on top of it and a small coffee table in front of it. There were white, lacy curtains covering a large window that had a soft area to sit down on, with a few magazines and books on top.

 

 

There must have been some sort of scented candle in the room, because the whole placed smelled like pumpkin pie, sweet and warm and _home_ and all Luke wanted to do was lay down on the soft couch and bury his face in the pillows and drink hot cocoa.

 

 

But Ashton had other ideas of course. He knew _it_ was going to happen soon. Just a little more convincing and building of trust and soft polite words, subtle touches before he could see the blonde, sweaty and compliant for him.

 

 

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Ashton asked with a small smile, and the blonde nodded, his face already in the pillows, the blonde fringe curling around the nape of his neck like a little ball of fluff.

 

 

"Let's watch Monsters Inc." The older man said when Luke couldn't pick anything. He bent over to reach for his dvd collection and remote control. He quickly gave the blonde a sideways glance, checking for hints of any uneasiness. He found none, and decided Luke wasn't very smart. No that wasn't the way to describe him, he wasn't stupid. Just unaware of his surroundings and sickeningly trusting. That did make him stupid in a way.  _Beautiful little fool._

 

 

He walked over to the television to put the movie in and plopped down on the couch next to the younger boy as he waited for the movie to start. He subtly brushed his hand over Luke's thigh, and was met with only a touch of resistance.

 

 

He noticed the change in the way the blonde was breathing and he trailed his hand up his slim thigh, but he said nothing, almost welcoming the touch. He kept his eyes fixated on the screen, his lips parted and his head tilted to one side, like a curious child.

 

 

"So baby, what are some things you like to do." He questioned softly, letting his fingers caress the younger boy's knee.

 

 

"Umm...I like to draw...and I like to make flower crowns and I like to..." He hesitated for a second, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

 

 

"You like to what?" Ashton said, raising an eyebrow. His grip on the blonde's knee got tighter.

 

 

"I-I like to wear p-panties because I think they're really cute a-and they just feel really nice and soft!" He blurted out, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence. His eyes shifted to Ashton's hazel ones. He couldn't even see they were already darkening.

 

 

"Oh, you like to wear panties? I bet you look so cute in them." He purred, his hand traveling up Luke's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

 

 

"I think I look okay..." He squeaked, his breath starting to come out in little pants as the movie seemed the go mute around them. Ashton almost smirked. He was in the zone now.

 

 

"Why don't you show me? I'm sure you look _so_ perfect." He said, putting that trustworthy smile and Luke nodded rapidly, innocently like he didn't know showing someone your panties usually led to something else.

 

 

He pulled his tight jeans down, struggling with the fit until Ashton helped him out and got them off his ankles without too much resistance. He tossed them on the floor someplace and took in the sight of his beautiful angel, his pale, slim thighs that begged to be nipped and his tummy with a little softness.

 

 

His crotch was covered with a pastel blue pair of panties, not too intricately laced. They looked soft and cottony, a little bow in the middle of them and ruffles all along the hem.

 

 

"Do they look okay?" Luke asked, looking up for approval and Ashton nodded, desperately fighting himself not to tear the fabric away from the blonde's slim hips.

 

 

"You look beautiful baby. Absolutely beautiful." He whispered as his hands traveled farther up the soft columns of Luke's flesh, his skin so creamy and soft.

 

 

"A-Ashton?" The younger boy squeaked, his eyes fluttering as he began to chew on his lower lip.

 

 

"What is it baby?" Ashton said, slowing his movements temporarily. The blue eyed boy's cheeks began to flush and his breath started to hitch.

 

 

"W-why does it feel so warm between my thighs?" He finally said, the beginnings of a whimper forming on his lips.

 

 

"Oh, it's supposed to feel like that baby. Does it feel good?"

 

 

"Yes..." Luke whispered, spreading his thighs further apart slightly. Ashton took that as a cue to go further. His hand traveled to the cloth-covered crotch as he palmed the area slightly, feeling up the small bit of arousal.

 

 

" _Oh..._ " Luke breathed, his eyes fluttering shut and small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

 

 

"A-Ashton it feels really tingly down there!" He choked out, little mewls bubbling from his lips as he began to harden in the older man's touch, a wet spot forming in the panties.

 

 

"Have you ever been touched like this before? Have you ever touched yourself?" Ashton asked, legitimately wanting to know the answer and Luke shook his head.

 

 

"Do you like it?" The older man asked and Luke nodded rapidly, clutching onto the pillow next to him.

 

 

"Yes, keep going, please."

 

 

Ashton smirked as he rubbed him harder, his own pants tightening at the cute, unsure sounds Luke made beneath him. 

 

 

"If you move your hips up and down into my hand it'll feel even better baby." He said, stopping his movements for a minute.

 

 

"Do you promise?" Luke asked prettily and Ashton nodded, linking their pinky fingers together.

 

 

"I promise. Now move your hips up and down just like I said, okay?"

 

 

"Okay." He mumbled, beginning to grind slowly into Ashton's large hands, whining all the while.

 

 

"It feels so g-good Ashton!" He mewled, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips forming something resembling an "o."

 

 

"I know baby, I know. You keep doing that and it'll feel really really good for a few seconds. But it might make a mess in your cute panties."

 

 

The blonde boy shook his head, humping into Ashton's hand faster, moans catching in between his lips.

 

 

"I don't care if it makes a mess I-" He whined loudly when he felt Ashton's hand press into him. He was moaning shamelessly now, helpless pants falling out of his mouth. He couldn't even talk now, his body was completely engulfed in bliss he'd never felt before.

 

 

Ashton's cock was growing thick at the sight beneath him; Luke's rosy lips falling open, needy, desperate sounds coming out of him, his pretty blue eyes watering in pleasure. He knew he couldn't do anything about his hard-on _now_ because he didn't want to scare the younger boy. It was true that he wanted every aspect of his inexperienced body, but he reminded himself he had to wait. Even he knew these things took patience and coaxing.

 

 

"Ashton I think I'm-" He let out a high-pitched, almost girly moan as he exploded, his cum staining the panties. He breathed heavily and thick as he came down from his high, shivering at the smallest brushes of Ashton's hand. He closed his eyes, the lashes stuck together with tears and his lips swollen from being bitten.

 

 

He sighed softly as the older man removed the sticky panties, pulling them down his legs with ease and tossing them on the floor, right beside the discarded skinny jeans.

 

 

"I'm so sticky." He giggled, smiling and blissed out from his post orgasmic haze.

 

 

"You're supposed to be sticky!" Ashton laughed, and Luke did too, the familiar blush returning to his cheeks.

 

 

"I really liked that. Can you do it again sometime?" Luke asked sheepishly.

 

 

"Of course I can baby. But you can do it to yourself to, you know. Just do the same thing I did, and you can make yourself feel good. But make sure you think about me when you do it, alright? Only think about me."

 

 

The blue eyed boy nodded rapidly, making a promise to himself to only think about Ashton, and thinking about other people was bad. He glanced at the floor for a second before picking up his jeans and sliding them on, leaving the panties down on the floor. They were too sticky to wear.

 

 

"I think I should walk home now. I think Calum is home." He said, getting up from the couch on legs that were still wobbly, but Ashton gripped his thin wrist softly and placed a kiss on his mussed hair.

 

 

"Oh, baby let me drive you there. It's not safe for pretty boys to walk alone at night."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton sometimes wondered what he was. What the name for people like him was. He sometimes wondered if he was batshit crazy, if he was a creep, if he was some sort of fucked up weirdo.

 

 

He wondered if he was a psychopath, or if he was just psycho, _period._ He did know something was wrong with him, something in his head wasn't wired right. Some sort of mistake that was made in the blueprint of his DNA.

 

 

He knew there was something off about him, he knew something about him was deviant. Was he a psychopath? No, that wasn't it. Fuck, what was the word, what was the _fucking word_?

 

 

Someone that fit into society, was well liked by people, had friends and family and went to work and liked to communicate with people. That's what he was. A proper, regular human with no conscience or remorse.

 

 

He realized long ago, that he wasn't very different from anyone else in the world. He looked the same, acted the same, felt the same emotions ( _or at least pretended_ ), spoke the same way, wore the same clothes, had the same experiences.

 

 

See, he wasn't all that different. He knew everyone had something strange about themselves, something they kept hidden in the deepest, darkest parts of their mind, never letting it manifest.

 

 

The difference between /people's/ guilty, perverted pleasures and / **his** / was that he decided to act on them, let the desire take over, when most people would keep the guilty pleasures suppressed.

 

 

Ashton closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, the remnants of _Luke_ still filling his house. God, he wanted to see him again. He wanted his sweet boy, his angel, his Lolita. He wanted his soft lips and his rosy cheeks and his aquamarine eyes, full of innocence and guileless.

 

 

He wanted his small, fidgety hands. He wanted his pale, slender thighs. Oh, he wanted them wrapped around his waist, squeezing tighter and tighter as pleasure and pain and everything wrong and everything right shot through his fragile little body.

 

 

He licked his lips and swallowed thickly, the stuffy air in his room becoming heavy and his jeans becoming tight. He imagined Luke in various positions, on his knees, on his back, spread out almost forcibly, restrained to something so Ashton could ravish him. Absolutely use his body.

 

 

He wanted to hear him moaning loudly, begging, calling him things, obscene words spilling from his beautiful, wet mouth. He wanted to put things inside him, see how much he would take, see how far he could stretch him. He wanted to sodomize him, put things inside that shouldn't be there. He wanted to see tears form in his eyes and flow down his flushed cheeks as he whined, screamed and whimpered, writhing and squirming as electricity shot down his spine.

 

 

He groaned loudly as he began to unbuckle the belt in his jeans and he imagined how lovely the leather would look on the blonde boy's bum, cracking against it, making sounds on the soft skin and leaving red marks that would remind him of _things_.

 

 

He ran a hand through his own hair, grabbing at the curls as he pulled his pants down completely along with his underwear and wrapped a hand around himself. He stroked quickly, a rapid pace in his arm as his mind went to filthy, twisted, places.

 

 

He thumbed around the head as he always did, catching the small bead of precome between his fingers and spreading it down the length. _Fuck_ , he knew this wasn't okay, knew everything about this was completely _wrong_ , but as he moaned loudly, with no restrictions all he felt was **right**.

 

 

He gave a few more quick tugs, fucking into his fist and squeezing his own torso as he brought himself to the edge, spilling onto his stomach. He shuddered as he rode his high, his toes curling and his head jerking backwards.

 

 

He felt like putty when he was done, his thighs like jello. He didn't feel disgusted by himself for what he just did. He didn't feel guilty that he'd just masturbated to thoughts of a fifteen year old.

 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

 

It was late evening when he saw Calum, or who he assumed was Calum with Luke. The two boys were lounging around the little park with the playground that couldn't even be considered a playground. It just consisted of a swing-set and a pair of rusty water fountains that would hurt you to drink from and a pathetic sandpit that had seen better days.

 

 

The shaky chains on the swing-set squeaked as Luke flew threw the air, almost as if they couldn't hold his feather light weight. His hands gripped the chains tightly, holding on for dear life as his knuckles whitened.

 

 

He threw his head back, the wind combing through his soft, beach sand blonde hair and chapping his plump lips. His legs did the work swinging, pumping and kicking, repeating the same pattern until he wore them out and jumped into the sand, scratching his knees a bit.

 

 

He liked they way Luke's legs worked. The thin pillars were clumsy and a little unsure, and thicker at the thighs and thinner where his shins were. He liked the way they moved when he walked, flexing and relaxing as he walked faster, trying to keep up with Calum.

 

 

 _Calum_. He looked older than Luke, more confident. A little smarter, in the sense od being streetwise. He was a few inches taller than the blonde, but his frame was a lot more solid. He had thick, muscular thighs, toned from years of some sort of sport. Soccer, maybe. Yes, yes, soccer. Ashton knew soccer legs when he saw them.

 

 

He had dark hair, almost black, that turned a shade of brown when the warm evening sunlight hit it. His skin was tanned in the way you couldn't get from sitting in the sun, and his jaw was set into a sharp, stern line.

 

 

His lips were full, almost puffy and his eyebrows were think, furrowed downward in a forever irritated expression. His eyes were deep, dark, the color of the espresso that Ashton loved so much, and they were full of a certain mystery, a sort of wall put up for the people he encountered.

 

 

The older man frowned when he saw Calum turn around and scold Luke softly when he spilled some of whatever sickly sweet thing he was drinking. He knew from this moment Calum was someone that took care of Luke. He was like an older brother, watching over him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

 

 

Ashton decided that he didn't like Calum. Calum got in the way of a lot of things, Calum was too observant and too smart. Calum was like the little angel on Luke's shoulder telling him to make the right choice. That would be a problem. He needed to make sure Calum didn't know things. He needed to make sure Calum didn't mess up things.

 

 

He narrowed his eyes at the pair of boys, the sunset making them look like silhouettes. He didn't like the way Calum loomed over Luke, taller and stronger. He didn't like the way he touched his shoulder lightly and made him giggle. He _didn't_ like the way Calum only smiled for Luke because his blue eyes were just so pretty.

 

 

No, no he hated Calum. He hated everything about that stupid fucking boy, absolutely despised him. He would ruin things. He'd put two and two together and figure things out and tell Luke to stay far, far away from him.

 

 

He'd guard the blonde boy like he was his own brother. He'd keep him sheltered and safe, would walk with him every time he decided to go someplace, he'd drive him home when he had too much to drink or was sick from the pills and make sure he was okay. He was the one to drop him off at home and wait until he got inside the house to drive off.

 

 

Calum was a problem. He needed to avoid that boy at all costs, but he knew he wouldn't appreciate him getting in the middle of things. Calum was in the way of what was _his_. Luke was _his_. Calum was expendable.

 

 

He left the area quickly and quietly, his shades balanced atop his nose and his fists clenched tight, but he didn't miss the steely, watchful expression that lingered in his eyes.

 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

 

Ashton decided he wanted to call Luke that night. He was horny, he was exhausted, he felt hot and bothered all over, and he wanted to hear the blonde boy's soft voice again so he could get himself off. The sounds the younger boy made him harder than any kind of porn he could think of. Luke was like a kink for him. A beautiful, delicious, living, breathing, unknowing kink.

 

 

He asked around, asked the people at the coffee shop and got bits of information about Luke, this and that. Information about how he got teased a lot at school and how his family life was kept hush hush. The gossip of the town that had been embellished one way or another.

 

 

He'd found the younger boy's number in the coffee shop of all places. The barista, a sweet teenager a little older than Luke with striking green eyes and hair box-dyed a fire engine red. A face that was hard to forget. But then again, Ashton never forgot.

 

 

He was sweet and giggly, almost sickeningly so as he reminisced on the past and spoke about how he had a music class with Luke and how they sat next to each other sometimes and how Luke didn't talk much and blushed a lot but was still nice to everyone and everybody, even the people that picked on him and Ashton realized Luke wasn't just naive, he was submissive. He was easy to push around. A doormat. Perfect.

 

 

Ashton was able to steer the conversation away from the blonde boy's agonizingly uninteresting personal life that he didn't want to waste his time learning about. Michael gave him Luke's number easily when he lied about being his therapist, distracted by the constant stream of coffee orders as he scribbled the digits onto a worn out homemade business that said something about being a guitar player that could be booked for anything in particular.

 

 

He hastily thanked Mikey or Michael or whatever the fuck his name was when he left, even leaving a tip in the jar in front of the cash registers. Michael was stupid and gullible, but not in the same way Luke was. He needed to get closer to Michael and learn a few more things from him and his pinot noir lips. He would be useful.

 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

 

He called Luke. He was laid out in his own bed, back resting against the headboard, his sweat seeping onto the wood. He was completely naked, and completely aroused, covered by nothing but the curtains by his window and the night air.

 

 

His cock was leaking, laying flat against his stomach, the beads of precum tangling in the light dustin of hair beneath his navel. His chest was glistening with sweat, rising and falling heavily as his breaths got deeper and more unsteady.

 

 

He picked up his phone between shaking fingers and dialed the number, double checking it was the right one twice before hitting the fall button. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ He needed Luke to answer. He needed to do a lot of things right now and if the blonde boy didn't answer he didn't know if he'd be able to control himself. He didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself from showing up wherever he was staying and tearing off his clothes, taking and claiming him in the middle of the room, in everyone's clear view.

 

 

The younger boy answered a few seconds later though, and there was a shuffling sound before he spoke up.

 

 

"Hello? Who's this?" He asked slowly, and Ashton could almost see the confused expression on Luke's face.

 

 

"It's Ashton. What's up?" He replied, a chuckle at the end of his sentence and he smiled even though he knew the blue eyed boy couldn't see him.

 

 

"H-how did you get my number?" He asked softly, the slightest hint of uneasiness in his voice and Ashton took a deep breath, brushing his hand over his torso, giving himself a bit of relief before answering.

 

 

"You gave it to me baby. Remember?" He lied, making himself sound calm and convincing, his pretty words assured and level headed.

 

 

"Oh...yeah that...that makes sense." Luke said, his voice trailing off and he took a deep breath, a chipper sound as he began to relax into the conversation. "So what are you doing?"

 

 

"Nothing really. Just at home, laying in bed." He pauses for a second, taking his thumb down between his legs and tugging slightly at his erection, letting out a small, almost unheard groan. "I've been thinking about you."

 

 

The line went dead for a second. A long pause, silent except for the gentle sounds of Luke breathing.

 

 

"You have?"

 

 

The older man nodded, struggling more and more to keep his composure. Forcing himself not to talk filthy into the phone.

 

 

"Yeah I have. Been thinking about when you came to my house the other day and you showed me your cute little panties. And how good I made you feel."

 

 

Ashton licked his lips when he heard Luke's breath hitch and louder, more frantic shuffling on the other line.

 

 

"Is anyone home with you?" Ashton asked and Luke gave him a soft _no_ as a reply.

 

 

"No one's home right now. It's just me." He said lightly and the older man nodded, beginning to wrap a fist around himself, pumping lazily.

 

 

"What are you wearing baby?" He asked, setting the phone on the pillow next to him and turning on speaker.

 

 

"Umm...just a t-shirt and boxers. No pants." Luke said quietly, more shuffling going on in the sheets. Ashton couldn't even imagine what he was doing now.

 

 

"I bet you look beautiful baby. You know what?" Ashton asked, and Luke answered, intrigued.

 

 

"What is it Ashton?"

 

 

"Well first of all, I want you to call me Daddy for right now. And second of all." He smirked to himself, tucking his hair behind his ears. "Second of all, Daddy's gonna help you make yourself feel really good, okay? Just listen to what I tell you."

 

 

Luke gulped, his lips parting slightly.

 

 

"W-why do I have to call you Daddy? You aren't my dad."

 

 

Ashton's jaw clenched. He took a deep breath, letting his annoyance subside with the little puffs of air.

 

 

"I know baby, but just trust me. It'll be better if you do. Now first, I want you to take of your clothes, can you do that for me?" He asked, talking like he was giving instructions to a five year old.

 

 

"O-okay Daddy." The younger boy said, peeling off his shirt and chewing on his lip when he felt the soft fabric of his boxers brush against his hardening length. "I'm done now Daddy."

 

 

"Good job baby, Daddy's proud of you. Now I want you to move those pretty little hands around your chest and your tummy, your nipples too. I want you to imagine it's me touching you."

 

 

Luke nodded and replied with a soft _yes_ as he began to caress his body with his own hands, the soft, supple skin practically melting between his fingertips. He shivered when he brushed his index finger over a nipple, the warm bud perking up.

 

 

He started to breathe heavily as he stroked all over his petite frame, leaving goosebumps whee his fingers were. He sighed as he began to play with his nipples more, the sensitivity shooting straight down his spine. He squeezed at the soft flesh, the sharp feeling making the buds go puffy.

 

 

"What do I do now Daddy?" The blonde boy asked breathlessly, already teetering on the edge of arousal.

 

 

The older man groaned softly, squeezing the base of his cock harder and fucking into his fist.

 

 

"I want you to rub your hands between your thighs and tease yourself a little bit. I want you to get yourself really worked up. I want you to get really drippy and sticky down there okay?"

 

 

Luke nodded softly and began to chew on his bottom lip, holding back whimpers, and Ashton could almost hear the wet sounds of his tongue dragging across his teeth. He brought a hesitant hand down to the most private place between his thighs, squeezing the skin with shaking, desperate fingertips.

 

 

"Are you hard?" Ashton asked, his voice coming out in a low growl.

 

 

"Y-yes Daddy. Can I touch?"

 

 

"You can touch, but only how I tell you to. Be a good boy and listen to Daddy, alright?"

 

 

The younger boy gulped as a flush went from his cheeks down to his chest, making his ivory skin go rosy.

 

 

"Do you see where that wet spot is at the tip? I want you to rub your thumb around it in little circles, and don't go too fast."

 

 

"Okay..." Came Luke's reply as be began to thumb around the head of his cock, the beads of precum dripping out like a leaky faucet.

 

 

"F-feels really good Daddy!" The younger boy whined, his eyes screwing shut and his free hand gripping at the sheets.

 

 

"I know it feels good baby. Now i want you to wrap your hand around your cock, not too tight, and move it up and down." The older man purred sloppily, willing himself not to cum before he heard Luke fall apart.

 

 

"It feels so good...It feels really really tingly..." He whimpered as he began to pump himself, not quite sure what he was doing but loving every moment of it.

 

 

"You sound so pretty baby. You think you can be louder for Daddy?"

 

 

The blue eyed boy nodded rapidly, forgetting that Ashton still couldn't see him and began to whine louder, more desperate, his moans still muffled by the tinny sound of his cell phone.

 

 

"Now stop touching yourself. I want you to do something else baby. It's a little bit different, but it'll feel even better."

 

 

"Do you promise?" Luke questioned softly, a little pouty that Ashton told him to stop touching.

 

 

"Okay so I want you to spread your legs apart baby. And I want you to lift them and hook your arms underneath your thighs so they stay open."

 

 

The younger boy began to back up against his pillows and spread his slim thighs apart, hooking delicate arms under them, his feet flat on the bed. He'd never been in a position like this before, but he was surprised at how flexible he was.

 

 

"Now Lukey, I want you to take three fingers and put them in your mouth. Make sure you suck on them and get them really wet and dripping."

 

 

"Wet and dripping like my cock?" Luke asked innocently, blushing at the naughty word he'd only learned a few minutes ago.

 

 

"Yeah baby, just like that."

 

 

The younger boy smiled to himself and pushed his fingers past his lips slowly, tentatively. He sucked on them lightly, just like Daddy said, moaning around them all the while. He didn't have much of a reason to moan; he wasn't touching himself, but Ashton _did_ want him to be louder.

 

 

"You're doing so well for me baby, following instructions like a good boy." The older man said when he heard the suckling sounds coming from Luke's mouth, and the younger boy practically keened from the praise.

 

 

"Now take your fingers and bring them between your thighs, right where your hole is. Do you feel it?"

 

 

Luke nodded, rubbing around the rim and feeling it begin to pulse with sensitivity.

 

 

"I want you to push a finger in baby. Do it slow so it doesn't hurt too much."

 

 

The blue eyed boy shivered as he pushed his index finger in slowly. He was tiny down there, and it was a tight fit. The burn of the stretch caused tears to form in his eyes as pain seared through his lower body.

 

 

"It h-hurts Daddy! Can I take it out please?" He whined, sniffling, hoping Ashton wouldn't think he was a baby.

 

 

"No Luke, keep it inside. If you want to be a good boy you have to listen to Daddy. Do you want to be a good boy?" Ashton asked firmly, trying to keep his voice calm and not tell Luke to shut the fuck up and take the pain like a good little slut.

 

 

"Y-yes Daddy." The blue eyes boy finally said, holding back tears as he pushed his finger in farther.

 

 

"Yes what?"

 

 

"Yes Daddy, I want to be a good boy."

 

 

"Good. Now just loosen up a little bit, it's gonna feel really good soon. I want you to add another finger."

 

 

The blonde boy's eyes widened. He was just getting used to one finger, wouldn't two hurt a lot more? But he wanted to be a good boy for Ashton, and his finger was starting to feel good already. It kept brushing against a spot that made him feel all warm and floaty and tickly.

 

 

He pushed another finger in, getting past the pain and moving into pleasure. He began to move his fingers around inside of himself, scissoring them, stretching his tight little hole and brushing against _that spot_ again.

 

 

"How does it feel?" Ashton asked shakily, beginning to pump himself again eliciting, low, throaty groans from his chest.

 

 

"It feels really really full and warm _. Feels good_." Luke sighed, pumping his fingers in and out, slow and fast and everything all at once. He wanted to feel everything all at once.

 

 

"Add another one Luke." Ashton practically growled, and Luke obeyed quickly, pushing his fingers back into his mouth to get them wetter, tasting himself before pushing all three in at the same time, his hips bucking up from the intrusion.

 

 

"O-oh Daddy it feels so good!" He mewled, hooking his fingers and pressing directly on that special bundle of nerves that made him see stars. He began to trash at the sheets, his head turned to one side, his cheek rubbing against the pillow.

 

 

" _Fuck_ you sound so hot baby. Sound so sexy for Daddy." Ashton mumbled, and Luke almost whimpered because no one had ever called him sexy, but he decided he liked it when Ashton called him sexy.

 

 

He brought his other fingers to his nipple again, tweaking it and brushing against it, imaging that Ashton was the one doing it as he pumped his fingers harder, moving his little bum back up and down on them, chasing the pleasure.

 

 

"Daddy...I think I'm almost there..." Luke squeaked, giving his nipple an extra hard pinch before he exploded all over himself, completely untouched, the pearly fluid painting his torso, going all the way up to his neck. He continued to pump his fingers until his whole body shook with overstimulation. He pulled his fingers out reluctantly, not wanting to leave his own tight, wet heart as he slumped against the pillows and shut his eyes. He was exhausted.

 

 

"Did you cum baby?" Ashton asked gently, sounding just as tired. He'd cum too, right along with Luke, but the blonde boy wouldn't have heard him over his own high-pitched, broken moans.

 

 

"I think so. I'm really sticky." Luke whispered, almost barely audible and Ashton gave him a chuckle.

 

 

"That's good. Did you like it?" The older man questioned, knowing fully well what Luke's answer would be.

 

 

"I loved it da-Ashton. It felt _so_ good." He said with a giggle, a little dopey from his climax.

 

 

"M'glad you liked it baby. Now do you think you can do one more thing for me?" He heard a little shuffling of clothing, probably Luke picking up his clothes from the floor.

 

 

"What is it?"

 

 

"I want you to send me a picture of your sticky tummy and your stretched out hole. I want you to show me how good I made you feel." Ashton said darkly, licking his lips that had become chapped.

 

 

"O-kay..." Luke said, a little worry in his words as he opened up his camera.

 

 

"You don't have to send anything if you don't want to." Ashton replied, his voice leaking with some sort of false apologetic tone.

 

 

"N-no it's okay...I'll send it!" The blonde boy said quickly before snapping a picture of his cum covered stomach along with a picture of his hole, tiny and pink, already starting to tighten back up.

 

 

"You look beautiful baby. You really are a work of art." Ashton said absentmindedly when he got the photos, ignoring the small _thank you_ the younger boy gave him.

 

 

"I have to go now baby, I have things to do." He said, and he imagined Luke pouting, his soft lips turning downward like a stupid, clingy little brat.

 

 

"Bye Ashton..." The younger boy whispered sadly, his voice trailing off like Ashton was going somewhere far, far away.

 

 

"Bye Lukey. I'll see you soon." He replied before hanging up, knowing full well that was the only statement full of truth he'd made to Luke all night.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long to update. also this is unedited but i wanted to post so ill edit later
> 
> note: the words calum uses to describe ashton might be considered offensive, so watch out for that.

Luke was still sleeping heavily when Calum woke up. His eyes were shut tightly, lashes fluttering every few seconds, and he was snoring softly, a spot of drool forming at the corner of his mouth. The older boy smiled sleepily, still exhausted himself as he wiped the wet area away with his thumb. They'd stayed up late last night, helping each other out with the essays that were due soon, regretting how much they'd procrastinated as soon as Calum found out that there were no more cans of red bull in his pantry and he laughed to himself when he imagined Luke's face, asking him why he kept red bull in his pantry and not his refrigerator.

 

 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes sliding off the bed slowly to make sure he didn't wake the sleeping baby penguin and pulled the covers up above his shoulders, chuckling when Luke let out a particularly loud snore. He thought the blonde boy looked so cute when he slept, he looked so beautiful, yet so unaware of it. He liked the way his golden, feathery lashes touched his cheeks like a delicate sprinkle of lace, and he liked the way his lips parted when he slept, even though he always breathed through his nose. Luke was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and not just because of the way he looked. He had a kind heart, too pure for this world, and Calum wanted to make sure no one changed that.

 

 

He tiptoed out of the bedroom quietly and slowly so he'd have enough time to figure out breakfast. He was a huge fan of pancakes, but he knew they gave Luke stomachaches, so he decided on bacon and eggs instead. Maybe some fresh cut up fruit and milk. He had to make sure the younger boy was eating properly, as his diet normally consisted of chocolate ice cream and cookies.

 

 

He shivered when he reached the bottom of the stairs, wrapping his arms out himself, the arms that seemed to get bigger are more solid with time and workouts. But he knew working out wasn't the only reason he was so toned. He'd have to give half the credit to Luke for jumping on his back, demanding piggy back rides at the most inconvenient times.

 

 

He entered the kitchen, slipping on the pair of fluffy bunny slippers he only wore because Luke bought them for him, not because he liked them or anything. They weren't warm and soft at all, and pulled out the things he needed. A few eggs, some bacon. The only fruit he had was mango and strawberry, and the younger boy didn't really like mango, so he settled for strawberries and started his work.

 

 

He whistled a soft tune as he cooked, ignoring the searing hot feeling of tiny splatters of bacon on his arms and was so immersed in what he was doing, he didn't hear the blonde boy walking down the stairs, rather clumsily.

 

 

"You making breakfast?" The blue eyed boy asked groggily, his eyes hazy and half closed like a pair of blinds, but his nose twitching in interest from the telltale smell of bacon.

 

 

"Hmm? Yeah, it's almost done." The older boy replied with a murmur, flipping the bacon strips with one hand and covering the eggs with a plate using the other.

 

 

"Where's your mom and Mali?" Luke asked curiously, the energy slowly making its way back into his voice. "Thought they were gonna be back last night?"

 

 

"Their flight got delayed. Mali said they'll be back in Chicago around noon."

 

 

"Oh I see." Luke trailed off, his mind racing to another subject quickly, the way it always did. He began to bounce on his heels, bored because Calum was busy making breakfast and biting his lip, resisting the urge to speak up because he didn't want Calum to think he was annoying.

 

 

He sat down eventually, his legs dangling from the high chairs at the breakfast bar, and buried his face into the countertop, not caring that the granite was cold. Normally he'd pout about the temperature and ask someone to turn the heat up for him because he got cold so easily, but he didn't find himself caring about things like that anymore. Not as often at least. His life had gotten so carefree the past few weeks, and he wondered to himself if that was what love felt like. Putting all your worries and cares into someone else, that someone being Ashton, the perfecting, understanding person he was. He was everything to Luke, even if Luke didn't understand what everything was. He took csre of him and made him feel good, and he was his Daddy, the best Daddy ever, the most important, most handsome-

 

 

"Luke, I said the food's done. Did you not here me?" Calum stated a little too loudly for his taste, the harsh sound of his voice permeating through his daydream.

 

 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

 

 

The blonde smiled shyly, taking the warm plate of food into his small hands and thanked Calum sincerely, his cheeks turning the familiar shade of rose when the older boy gave him a wink.

 

 

"Whoa, this is like, really good." Luke mused happily, taking extra strips of bacon, hoping he wouldn't run out of bacon for his eggs and letting out a subtle sad sound when he did.

 

 

"You seem a little less grumpy than normal this morning. You sure you're the real Luke?" The raven haired boy questioned playfully, giving the younger boy one of his rare smiles, his eyebrow raising when he noticed the sheepish look form on his face.

 

 

"So what's up? Something exciting happen? Got a crush on someone?"

 

 

The blue eyed boy hiccuped nervously, his eyes darting any other way but Calum's, and sometimes it was a little inconvenient that the kiwi boy could read him so well, the whole exchange being one of those inconvenient times.

 

 

"Yeah, I guess..." He couched once, swallowing the shakiness in his voice. "Guess you could say that."

 

 

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow, his lips melting into a devilish grin. 

 

 

"Oh? Who's the lucky guy?"

 

 

Luke blinked quickly, feeling his breath start to hitch. This wasn't normal. He'd had plenty of crushes before, almost a new one every day, and he always told Calum about them, they way he told Calum everything. The raven haired boy was like an older brother to him, he could always trust him.

 

 

He took a deep breath, inhaling sharply and willing his body to stop the blush swimming on his cheeks, hating how it always made him look so obvious and he spoke up.

 

 

"Well his name's Ashton. And he's very handsome." Luke declared matter of factly, chewing on his bottom lip and almost smiling at the thought of his daddy.

 

 

"Okay, what else?"

 

 

"Well...he has hair that's kinda long and curly and it's a really nice color..." He continued, pursing his lips and trying to find words to describe his perfect Ashton. He never really was good with words. "And he's really sweet and polite. And he's always really nice to me and takes care of me. And me makes me feel really good...about myself." The younger boy added with a vaguely nervous gulp, like he may have told Calum a little but too much than he was supposed to. He hoped Ashton wouldn't be angry. He didn't want to make him angry, not Daddy.

 

 

"Damn, how well do you know this dude?" The dark boy said cooly, his thick brows furrowed in some sort of confusion as he began to eat his strawberries, resisting the urge to tell Luke to eat his.

 

 

"I know him very well!" The younger boy asserted, his voice raising a few notches as he avoided Calum's gaze. "You're being really mean."

 

 

"Luke, chill. I was just kidding around." The raven haired boy chided, his eyes meeting Luke's apologetically. "I just thought it was a little...peculiar that you act like you've been somewhere with this guy, is all."

 

 

"But I have! He took me..." The blonde boy clenched his fists together tightly, contemplating weather he should say anything, but remembering it was good to say good things about good people. "He took me to the coffee shop a little while ago. And he bough me a mocha."

 

 

"Oh, a proper date then? Pretty impressive, I must say." The raven haired boy answered, relaxing a bit into his seat, picking up his cup of tea that had gone cold ny now, sipping casually despite it not being at optimal temperature. "How old is he?"

 

 

"Twenty-five." Luke blurted quickly, his jaw tensing when he witnessed the split second of uncertainty on Calum's face that melted back to nonchalant in an almost frightening display.

 

 

"Twenty-five, huh? That's pretty cool, pulling an older guy, yeah?" The raven haired boy chirped casually, a mask of flippancy covering the concern in his voice. Luke seemed to fall for the charade though, smiling in relief and resuming the task of finishing his strawberries.

 

 

The room was silent for a few minutes, save for the sound of Luke's childlike humming and the tick tock of the clock above the microwave that hadn't been reset in years. The older boy sighed deeply, his eyes falling and peering at the ugly purple napkins that his mother loved so much and wiped his mouth subtly, thinking of all the ways this Ashton character was setting off each and every red flag in his head. His eyes darted down to Luke who seemed to have stopped thinking about the subject, his head going back to the clouds as usual.

 

 

"Hey, can I borrow your phone real quick? Mine's dead."

 

 

"Yeah, just...let me get it..." Luke answered absentmindedly, rising from his chair and padding over to the counter, pulling it from its charger. He fumbled with it for a second, walking back over to Calum.

 

 

"Here, need to unlock it first."

 

 

The dark boy nodded, a tight smile on his lips and he couldn't help but feel the guilt form in the back of his mind. He was taking advantage of Luke's naivety, but he had to make sure someone else wasn't doing the same, and in a much greater way.

 

 

"What do you need it for?"

 

 

"Oh, just have to like, look something up." Calum lied, grateful that he was a much better liar than Luke and took the phone from the blonde's dainty hands, nearly squeezing the cold metal object in his own fists. "It'll be quick."

 

 

He opened the messaging app quickly, the corner of his eye watching out for any uncertainty on Luke's face as he hit the contact that he needed to, someone called "Daddy" along side a few heart and flower emojis, Luke's favorite.

 

 

He scrolled through the conversation hastily, knowing full well that Luke wasn't the brightest, but even he'd get suspicious if he watched Calum rapidly scrolling through his phone for too long.

 

 

"Are you almost done?" The smaller boy requested, the tiniest hint of doubt lacing his voice, and Calum had to fight off a grimace.

 

 

"Yeah, just gimme a second."

 

 

He scrolled up at breakneck speed, ignoring mundane conversations about Luke's favorite flavor of ice cream, almost giving up when he though yeah, it's weird for him to be hanging with a twenty five year old, but he isn't _that_ creepy.

 

 

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the photo. It was a picture of Luke, the bottom half of him, completely naked with his legs spread wide and drops of what he knew was cum on his stomach. He felt his pulse begin to pound, confusion and hot anger flowing through his body like liquid rage in his veins. He swallowed thickly, swallowing his anger along with his saliva and took a deep breath, desperately trying not to lose his cool.

 

 

"Luke. Who took these pictures?" He demanded lowly, jus a tiny hint of accusation in his voice, and his eyes gazed over Luke's, the normal sky color darkening to the shade of the ocean.

 

 

The younger boy licked his lips, shifting in his seat and moving his hands under his thighs.

 

 

"W-what pictures?"

 

 

Calum's mouth went dry as he felt his cheeks; his whole face flush hot, and he wanted to yell, wanted to know what was going on now, wanted to know who this "Ashton" was, asking a minor, Luke of all the people to target to send him explicit photos.

 

 

"Don't play stupid Luke. I'm not fucking around."

 

 

The blue eyed boy gulped nervously, feeling his lip start to quiver under Calum's steely gaze, but he let out a watery smile.

 

 

"I don't-know what your talking about."

 

 

"This is what I'm talking about, Luke! I'm not an idiot, now spill. Right fucking now!"

 

 

He jammed the phone screen just inches in front of the younger boy's face, noticing his eyes start to tear up, and he almost apologized, he didn't want to see Luke cry. But he remembered this was serious, this wasn't a curious case of sexting. He could deal with a few tears.

 

 

"I-I don't even-that's...that's not me!"

 

 

"I don't have time for this, _Hemmings_. Spit it out!"

 

 

The blonde boy gaped in an almost terrified expression, his cheeks blooming pink and his eyes pulsing wet.

 

 

"I-I took them! But I only sent them to Ashton, no one else, I swear!" The younger boy confessed, a little touch of hurt in his voice because Calum called him _Hemmings_.

 

 

The raven haired boy stepped back, shaking his head in disbelief. If Luke was just exploring his sexuality a little, sending these pictures to someone around his age, he wouldn't have minded, just reprimanded him a little, telling him to be careful with who he sends naked pictures to, but this was different. This was a whole different ball game, a ball game Luke certainly didn't know how to play.

 

 

"Luke..." Calum began, running his thumb over Luke's cheeks, his tone softening as he traced the places that would soon be tracked with tears. "This isn't good, little one. Like, this is some serious stuff. Sending nudes to someone that much older? That's not...that's not something you should be doing." He squeezed the blue eyed boy's hand gently, tracing his thumbs over his knuckles like he always did when he was aiming to calm him down. "And that's _definitely_ not something he should be asking you to do."

 

 

The younger boy hiccuped, gripping his hands to Calum's for dear life as he felt the tears begin to bubble in his cheeks and race down rapidly until he was full on sobbing, heaving wetly with broken pants.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He wailed, burying his face into the crook of Calum's neck, his tears staining his t-shirt. "I don't want to get in trouble!"

 

 

"No, Hem-Hem, you're not in trouble, okay? Don't worry about that." He took Luke's face between his hands, wiping off the snot and tears and staring at him with nothing but love and concern. "I know you didn't know, but that man did a _very_ bad thing. _He's_ the only one that's gonna be in trouble, yeah?" He brushed his hands where the long parts of Luke's fringe were, pushing the feathery little locks behind his ears. "So don't worry your pretty little head over it."

 

 

The blonde boy swallowed thickly, his throat swelling, and he sniffled, looking up at Calum with watery eyes, his lashes clumped together with tears.

 

 

"Do you promise?"

 

 

The dark boy smiled reassuringly, righting the urge not to curse and scream, rant about how disgusting Ashton was, but he knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't scare Luke over something like that. The blue eyed boy's soul was too clean for deranged scumbags like Ashton. Too innocent and raw. He wasn't going to let a sick, psycho hurt Luke. He wasn't going to let that happen. Luke didn't deserve that. Not Luke, not the sweet, slightly ditzy blonde that refused to see the evil in anyone. Not lovely, ethereal Luke who had Calum questioning if angels really did exist the first time be met in the library. Not the Luke who drank strawberry milk as a main source of nourishment and slept with all his stuffed animals to make sure none of them felt bad. The raven haired boy adjusted his wrist watch, tightening it so it squeezed against his veins. Like hell he was gonna let this lunatic hurt Luke.

 

 

"Hey, you know I'm just trying to help you, okay?" He placed a comforting hand on the blue eyed boy's shoulder, his fingers catching the worn fabric. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. Just want to make sure you're safe."

 

 

The blonde boy's lips parted, trembling slightly like he wanted to say something, but Calum couldn't tell if it was that, or from the aftermath of his meltdown just a few minutes prior.

 

 

"I'm gonna go now, alright? I have to...go do something."

 

 

The older boy stood up from his chair, not bothering to put his and Luke's dishes in the sink, and the blonde followed quickly behind him, his little feet nearly weaving together and tripping him.

 

 

"Wait, Cal! Where-"

 

 

He was cut off by a finger to his lips, silencing his sentence and making him feel like a toddler who'd gotten in trouble for using a swear word.

 

 

"Cal, seriously! Where are you going?"

 

 

"M' going _somewhere_ , Hem Hem. But if I told you where I was going you just..." He shook his head in disbelief, running his hand through his thick locks that were only a little greasy today. "You wouldn't be happy if I told you."

 

 

"When will you be back?"

 

 

Calum chuckled softly, the crinkles by his eyes forming and he gave Luke a wink.

 

 

"I'll be back before you can make us some pizza rolls."

 

 

The younger boy's eyes lit up at the prospect of pizza rolls, his enthusiasm painting a picture on every inch of his face like an excited puppy.

 

 

"You promise you'll be back before they're done?" Luke asked seriously, his brows furrowing upward and his teeth between his lip as he extended his pinky, allowing Calum to link his pinky to Luke's in a promise lock of sorts.

 

 

"I promise."

 

 

**

 

 

Calum coughed on his way to the coffee shop, the combination of the dry, chilly air and daytime cigarettes combing filling his lungs with a miserable concoction that made him feel like he was inhaling burning ash.

 

 

 _Ash huh_ , he thought, the prospect of a nickname for the bastard making him feel sick to his stomach. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt above his head, warming his ears and blocking out the noise of everyone else, distractions as he liked to call them.

 

 

He would never be able to wrap his head around the thought of someone like Ashton, if that even was his real name. He'd never be able to understand why someone could possibly make decisions like that, and not feel sorry for them. He had no sympathy for psychos, no understanding for deluded nightcrawlers like him. He felt a bitter taste bubble in his mouth at the thought, like merely thinking about the things "Ashton" and the liked enjoyed made his body physically ill.

 

 

That was the word to describe them. Very very ill. Ill in the head but not in the body, not the same small amount of ill that Luke got every week from walking into the unforgiving air of Chicago without a coat.

 

 

He closed his eyes tightly, shoving his hands into his pockets and whipping out a pair of earbuds out of habit, not even playing music. He'd never understand how a psycho's mind operated, but he _did_ understand he needed to look discreet. Knowing the things Ashton knew about Luke, it wouldn't be surprising if the bastard knew who _he_ was.

 

 

He paced quickly, pulling his hoodie farther above his forehead and stopped his footsteps when he reached the coffee shop. It was brightly lit inside, warm and full of life, an almost jarring contrast to the city outside the almost mask-like window. He shifted, playing like he was reaching into his pockets for a pack of cigarettes, something casual like a smoke break, and gazed inside the shop once again, more calculated this time, looking for _details_.

 

 

There was a man inside, a few inches above the average height, _nothing_ unusual but abnormal enough that you'd spot him in a crowd. His hair was the color of honey and butterscotch, curled softly, looking like it had freshly been cut. He was leaning against the counter, a cup of espresso in one hand as he flirted with the barista quite obviously, dimples cutting into his cheeks. _Features._ He was tan, tall, handsome. Even charming if Calum was unaware like everyone else in his vicinity. But he knew.

 

 

**Just the man he was looking for.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what y'all think is gonna happen. cos shits gonna go from 0-100 real quick after this

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i love writing it. kudos and feedback are appreciated xx
> 
>  


End file.
